This Is the Castle
by Merlin Missy
Summary: This is the castle that Dave built.


This is the Castle ...  
by Merlin Missy  
Copyright 1998, 2000

This is the castle that Dave built.

This is the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

These are the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Tony, with a stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Hudson, with aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Brooklyn, learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Lex, to a cyborg turning,  
Who also liked Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Alex, a fairy whose powers are growing,  
Who once possessed Lex, to a cyborg turning,  
Who also liked Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is the Puck, who moonlights as Owen,  
Teaching Alex, a fairy whose powers are growin',  
Who once possessed Lex, to a cyborg turning,  
Who also liked Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Oberon, the King of the Fays,  
Who banished the Puck, who moonlights as Owen,  
Teaching Alex, a fairy whose powers are growin',  
Who once possessed Lex, to a cyborg turning,  
Who also liked Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Anastasia, whom Titania plays,  
Who ill-met Oberon, the King of the Fays,  
Who banished the Puck, who moonlights as Owen,  
Teaching Alex, a fairy whose powers are growin',  
Who once possessed Lex, to a cyborg turning,  
Who also liked Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Fox, who led the Pack,  
Whose mother Queen Titania plays,  
Who ill-met Oberon, the King of the Fays,  
Who banished the Puck, who moonlights as Owen,  
Teaching Alex, a fairy whose powers are growin',  
Who once possessed Lex, to a cyborg turning,  
Who also liked Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.

This is Dave, who brings us back.  
He's married to Fox, who led the Pack,  
Whose mother Queen Titania plays,  
Who ill-met Oberon, the King of the Fays,  
Who banished the Puck, who moonlights as Owen,  
Teaching Alex, a fairy whose powers are growin',  
Who once possessed Lex, to a cyborg turning,  
Who also liked Angela, for Broadway yearning,  
Who's loved by Brooklyn, who's learning to be wise,  
Who followed Hudson with the aging eyes,  
Who fathered Broadway, with a film noir flair,  
Who beats up Tony with the stripe in his hair,  
Whose grandpa is Dominic, from olden days,  
Who searched for Malone, who's lost in a maze,  
Who enlisted Matthew, conspiracy buff,  
Who works with Elisa, kind but tough,  
Who loves Goliath, a brooding stone,  
Who loved Demona, forever alone,  
Who's linked to Macbeth, who played the fool  
For the Sisters, cold and cruel,  
Who killed the Magus, quite forlorn,  
Who loved the Princess, highly born,  
Who married the vassal  
Who lived in the castle that Dave built.


End file.
